ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan vs. Vilgax
Stan must defeat Vilgax in the final battle for Earth! Plot Stan is running through the woods as Wildmutt, chasing down one of Vilgax's Drones. The Drone shot a laser back at Wildmutt, but he dodged it easily. The drone stopped, and a beam shot down, and the trees exploded into splinters. Wildmutt transformed back into Stan, who shook the dirt of his shirt. After the smoke cleared, Vilgax was standing there, in his original Ben 10 form. "Stan. We finally meet." Vilgax said in his squid like voice. "I'm not afraid of you." Stan said. "Good. You will be." Vilgax said, and the things on his arms went inside, and his arms pumped up to three times the normal size. He grew to be over ten feet tall. "Is that all you got?" Stan asked. "Let's see what you have." Vilgax said back. Stan activated the Ultramatrix when Azmuth teleported in. "Give me that. If your going to fight Vilgax, you need this." Azmuth entered in a code, and Master Control was unlocked. "Thanks Azmuth." Stan said, and transformed into Four Arms. Four Arms ran at Vilgax, who grabbed Four Arms and smashed him into the ground. Four Arms transformed into Cannonbolt, and rolled at Vilgax, plowing him over. Cannonbolt turned around and transformed into XLR8 and whipped up a tornado around Vilgax, knocking him back. XLR8 transformed into Wildvine, then grabbed Vilgax and smashed him into the ground. Wildvine then transformed into Diamondhead and shot a large crystal at Vilgax. "How do you like that?" Diamondhead said out of breath. Vilgax got up, and brushed the dirt and rocks off him. "Didn't feel a thing." Vilgax said. Vilgax grabbed Diamondhead, and squeezed his shoulders, cracking them. "Stop! It hurts!" Diamondhead said, grunting in pain. Diamonds fell to the ground and in a flash of light Chromastone bursted a laser into Vilgax's chest. The diamonds came back to Chromastone, re-creating Diamondhead. Diamondhead grabbed Vilgax, and made a spike, and stabbed Vilgax in the chest. Vilgax grunted. He fell to the ground. "I win." Diamondhead said. Vilgax laughed, and grabbed Diamondhead by the foot, and threw him to the ground, and smashed Diamondhead. Chromastone layed on the ground, and Vilgax picked him up. "You will never win." He said fiercly, and broke Chromastone's head spike off, then stabbed him in the Ultramatrix symbol. Stan fell to the ground, and the Ultramatrix was cracked and broken. Vilgax picked Stan up, and smashed him into the ground, and Vilgax smashed him into the ground. Then, out of no-where, came Swampfire and knocked Vilgax away with fire. Swampfire reverted back into Azmuth, with a new Trix around his chest. He took it off, then took off Stan's Ultramatrix, and put the Neomatrix on. Stan immediatly transformed into Way Big. "WAY BIG!" Stan said, towering above Vilgax. Way Big grabbed Vilgax, and threw him down. He shot a cosmic beam into Vilgax, and then stomped on him, and squished him like a bug. Way Big reverted back, and Vilgax was dead. Stan walked over to Vilgax. He bent down, and grabbed something next to him. It was a medium sized blood red orb. Azmuth walked over to it, and gasped. "He was a protector." He bent down, and picked up the orb. "Now the Universe is out of balance. We need to go. Now! Come on!" Azmuth teleported him, Stan, Vilgax's dead body, and the orb to Galvan. THE END! Trivia *This is the last Stan 18 episode. Stan 18 Legacy will start here. *Vilgax is going to be important in Stan 18 Legacy even though he is dead. Category:Episodes